Because I'm More Handsome Than Him
by phaniechan98
Summary: Jika dulu Sarada anak pertama dari Sakura dan Sasuke yang meragukan Mamanya bagaimana malah sekarang Saizo anak ke dua mereka yang malah meragukan sang Papa."Mama, aku sangat yakin kalo papa bukanlah Papa kandung ku!" (Canon, Sasusaku, R&R, Two shoot)
1. Chapter 1

**Because I'm More Handsome Than Him**

By: Phaniechan98

Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

Gender : Family And Romance

Warning:

Ooc

Typo

Summary: Jika dulu Sarada anak pertama dari Sakura dan Sasuke yang meragukan Mamanya bagaimana malah sekarang Saizo anak ke dua mereka yang malah meragukan sang Papa."Mama, aku sangat yakin kalo papa bukanlah Papa kandung ku!"

Chapter 1

Pada pagi hari di kediaman Uchiha yang damai terlihat anak laki-laki bersurai pink pucat tengah menatap Ayahnya yang sedang memakan sarapannya dengan mata onyx-nya tak pernah lepas memandang Ayahnya sejak mendudukan diri di meja makan. Sang Ayah yang merasakan tatapannya pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari santapanya ke sang buah hati ke duanya dengan Sakura.

"Hm, ada apa Saizo?"

"Hm." Sahut Saizo tak kalah datar dari sang ayah.

Sakura yang dari tadi memperhatikan interaksi antar antar anak dan ayah itu pun menjadi penasaran dengan kelakuan sang putra yang agak berbeda pagi ini. Tak biasanya ia menjadi pendiam. Biasanya ia akan menjahili sang Kakak tapi tidak hari ini.

"Aku selesai Mama, Papa dan Saizo," Ucap Sarada lalu ia berdiri dari meja makan. "Aku ada misi dengan tim ku hari ini mungkin seminggu lagi aku sudah pulang."

"Aa, hati-hati sayang." kata Sakura dengan senyum lembut di wajahnya. Saizo yang melihat senyum ibunya pun ikut ter senyum tipis. 'Mama selalu cantik,' batinnya. Lalu berpaling menatap ayah nya dengan muka masam. 'Hm, pria tua sok keren.'

"Anata, apa kau sibuk hari ini?" tanya Sakura sambil membereskan meja.

"Tidak, tapi pagi ini aku akan ke kantor Hokage dulu," ia pun menghampiri Istrinya dan mengetuk jidatnya lembut. "Aku pergi dulu, ayo Saizo Papa akan mengantar mu ke Akademi."

"Kenapa tidak Mama saja yang mengantarku?" kata Saizo cuek.

 **JLEPPP!**

Sasuke seperti merasakan hatinya tertancap panah tak kasat mata sekarang. Jika saja ia bukan seorang Uchiha sudah di pastikan sekarang ia akan langsung mengomel tidak jelas karena sakit hati.

"Eh? Kau tak mau di antar Papa mu sayang?" Tanya Sakura bingung. "Papa mengantarkan mu karena kebetulan ia tidak sibuk, kan jarang papa bisa mengatar mu..." sambil menyerahkan bekal yang akan di bawa putranya lalu setelah ituSakura mengecup pipi Putra cantik mirip dengannya itu dan sukses membuat Saizo merona.

"Hm, ayo Saizo," kata Sasuke datar lalu ia pun berpamitan dengan Isterinya. "Aku pergi dulu, Istri ku."

"Hm, hati-hati." sahut Sakura riang.

~O.0.o.0.O~

 **SAIZO POV**

Aku berjalan di samping pria tua yang angkuh dan sok keren ini. Liat lah tatapannya yang terkesan datar dan dingin itu. Benar-benar sok keren!

Aku tak habis pikir kenapa Mama bisa jatuh cinta dan menikah dengan pria ini. Bahkan Sarada-nee menganggapnya sebagai sosok ayah yang keren. Aku sama sekali tak mengerti dengan pemikiran kedua perempuan di rumahku itu. Kalo boleh jujur aku sangat meragukan ia adalah Papa kandung ku. Ayo lah! Coba liat saja aku dengan dirinya. Sama sekali tidak ada kemiripan. Aku ini tampan kalo sebenarnya banyak yang bilang aku cantik sih. Tidak seperti pria tua ini liat mukanya yang sudah ada keriputnya. Dan rambut ku sangat indah dan mudah di atur, berbeda sekali dengannya. Rambutnya kaku dan berbentuk aneh!

Ia selalu saja membuat Mama sibuk karena menata rambutnya setiap pagi sehingga menjadi lurus dan tertata rapi seperti sekarang.

Mataku dan matanya pun berbeda. Ia memiliki mata yang tajam dan tatapan dingin yang sering Mama puji keren. Sedangkan aku memiliki mata yang besar dan berbulu mata lentik dengan tatapan yang lembut.

Satu-satunya persamaan kami adalah hanya warna mata kami. Dan jelas dari semua perbedaan kami aku jauh lebih tampan dibandingkan dengannya.

"Sebentar lagi kau genin kan? Papa akan melatih mu hari ini." katanya lembut pada ku.

"Maaf Papa, mungkin lain kali," kata ku dengan nada yang malas dan datar. "Hari ini aku akan berlatih dengan Inojin-nii."

"Eh?" huh! Liat muka kagetnya itu. Benar-benar bukan Uchiha.

"Ja nee Papa." Kata ku sambil masuk ke dalam Akademi.

~O.0.o.0.O~

"Sakura, tidakkah menurutmu Saizo membenciku?" Tanya Sasuke kepada Istrinya yang baru saja membawakannya ocha hangat di pelataran belakang rumah mereka.

"Are? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Sakura bingung. "Mungkin itu hanya perasaan mu saja."

"Ia seperti tidak peduli dengan ku." Sasuke pun menunduk dengan raut wajah yang sendu. Sakura yang melihat itu pun menangkup wajah Suaminya dengan kedua tangannya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ia hanya anak kecil, "Sakura pun membelai pipi Suaminya. "Mungkin ia tidak mengerti cara menunjukan perasaannya padamu."

"Hm," sahut Sasuke sambil menyeringai lalu menarik Sakura ke pangkuannya. "Sakura, Saizo sudah berumur duabelas tahun, bukan?" tanya Sasuke sambil membelai rambut sepunggung Sakura.

"A-Anata," Kata Sakura yang dapat membaca kilatan dari mata Sasuke yang menyiratkan sesuatu yang sudah ia mengerti dari dulu.

Melihat wajah merah sang Istri membuatnya terkekeh kecil. "Sepertinya tanpa aku jelaskan kau sudah mengerti, eh." kata Sasuke sambil mengangkat sakura ala bridal style ke kamar mereka.

~O.0.o.0.O~

Kembali ke anak kedua dari keluarga Uchiha ini yang terlihat sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar Akademi. Waktu pulang sudah lama berlalu tapi ia masih belum mau pulang ke rumah. Ia berencana mau memakan dango di cafe dekat Toko Burger yang sering dikunjungi Boruto dan setelah itu ke toko bunga Yamanaka untuk menagih janji Inojin yang telah berjanji akan melatihnya hari ini.

Saat ia ingin masuk ke dalam cafe ia merasakan ada seseorang yang menatapnya dari belakang. Ia pun berbalik untuk melihat siapa orang yang menatapnya.

"Bocah kedua Sasuke-kun, eh?" jawab sosok berambut hitam di belakangnya. 'Cantik sekali' batinnya kagum dan berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang datar.

"Siapa kau?"

"Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti nak," sahut Sosok itu sambil menunduk menyamakan tingginya dengan Saizo. "Kau sudah besar, dulu pertama kali aku melihat mu kau masih bayi. Waktu sudah lama berlalu rupanya." sosok itu pun tersenyum manis sampai membuat pipi bocah cantik itu memerah.

"Kau laki-laki kan?" tanya Saizo tiba-tiba.

Mendengar pertanyaan yang tak sopan dari bocah di depannya ini langsung saja membuat sosok tersebut memunculkan urat kekesalan didahinya.

"Tentu saja aku laki-laki tuan." jawabnya dengan sinis.

"Benarkah?" kata Saizo kurang yakin.

"Tentu," jawab sosok tersebut sambil mengacak rambut merah muda indahnya. "Semakin besar kau semakin mirip dengan Ibu mu." katanya sambil tersenyum lembut. Melihat senyum sosok tersebut membuatnya teringat dengan sang ibu di rumah. 'Ia benar-benar pria cantik sama seprti ku' inner-nya.

Melihat tidak ada respon dari bocah di depannya membuatnya sedikit terkekeh. "Aku harus pergi dulu," katanya dengan senyum yang manis. "Aku mempunyai urusan dengan Tsunade, matta nee~"

Sosok tersebut pun berlalu meninggalkan bocah yang masih di dalam dunia hayalnya sendiri.

'ia benar-benar sangat cantik, bahkan kecantikannya seimbang dengan Mama.' pikir nya dalam hati.

'Tunggu dulu cantiknya sebanding dengan Mama?' Inner-nya bertanya sambil berteriak.

'Ya! kau benar, bahkan ia pria yang cantik sama seperti ku.'

'Apakah jangan-jangan dia?' tanya Inner Saizo yang sudah sangat heboh.

"Hey! Nak jangan berdiri didepan pintu." kata seorang pria berbaju ninja yang membuyarkan lamunannya. "Kau menghalangi jalan."

"Maaf." sahut Saizo sambil berjalan masuk kedalam.

'Aku harus menyelidikinya!' batinnya sekali lagi.

 **Author's Note:**

Fic ini dapat dari ide dadakan saat liat fanart adik laki-laki Sarada. Rencananya sih cuma one shoot tapi idenya cuma sampai sini doang. Jadi kayanya ini bakal jadi two shoot deh.

 **Mind to Review?**

 **thank you for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

**Because I'm More Handsome Than Him**

By: Phaniechan98

Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

Gender : Family And Romance

Warning:

Ooc

Typo

Chapter 2

Saizo tidak pernah seyakin ini kepada keyakinannya selama ini. Ia sudah memikirkan ini matang-matang sambil memakan enam puluh tusuk dango yang akan dibayarnya belakangan.

"Ya, pasti dia tidak salah lagi!" gumamnya sepanjang jalan menuju ke kediaman Senju Tsunade.

Ia sudah memutuskan untuk menanyakan ini kepada pemuda berambut indah itu.

Saat telah sampai didepan pintu rumah Tsunade entah mengapa jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang seperti gemerang mau perang. "He'em" ia berdehem untuk mengurangi kegugupannya.

Saat hendak mengetuk pintu sudah ada seorang yang membukanya terlebih dahulu.

"Oh, kau lagi." ucap orang tersebut.

"Aku kemari bukan karena mengikutimu!"

"Apa aku ada mengatakan kalo kau mengikuti ku?" tanya orang itu sambil berjalan menjauh.

"Apa kau sangat mengenal baik dengan Mama ku?" tanya Saizo sambil mengikuti langkah orang tersebut.

"Siapa yang tak kenal dengan Mamamu, eh!"

Saizo pun mendengus saat mendengar perkataan orang tersebut. "Bukan seperti itu maksud ku! Dasar menyebalkan!"

"Aku lebih dekat dengan Papa mu ketimbang Mama mu dulu."

'Apa! Jadi orang ini menikung Papa!' Inner Saizo heboh.

"Hn?"

"Boleh aku mengatakan ini kepadamu!" tanya orang tersebut sambil

menatap Saizo dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Apa?"

Mereka pun menghentikan langkahnya. Sosok tersebut pun berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan kan tinggi badannya dengan Saizo. Entah sudah beberapa kali Saizo terpesona dengan kecantikan pria didepannya ini. Ada getaran aneh yang ia rasakan saat bersama orang ini. Bahkan getarannya lebih kuat dari pada saat ia yakin kalo paman Boruto adalah ayahnya atau saat mendapati foto Sasori dalam daftar buku bingo dan bertanya kepada Ino apakah ia adalah ayahnya sebenarnya dan ia pun mendapatkan hadiah cubitan maut di kedua pipinya saat bertanya seperti itu pada Ino. Ia juga sudah di beri penjelasan kalo kedua orang yang awalnya ia angap ayahnya sudah meninggal sebelum ia lahir.

Jadi kemungkinan terbesar pria ini adalah Ayahnya yang sebenarnya.

"Papa mu sangat beruntung mempunyai Istri seperti Mama mu," kata orang tersebut. "Aku jadi ingin mempunyai Istri seperti itu tapi itu pasti tidak mungkin."

Perkataan orang tersebut pun makin menguatkan keyakinan Saizo. "Apa kau adalah Papa ku?" pertanyaan Saizo sempat membuat orang tersebut terkejut tapi kemudia ia hanya tertawa geli. "Aku bisa saja jadi Papa mu dan mempunyai Istri cantik seperti mama mu," kata orang tersebut lalu berbalik memunggungi Saizo. " Tapi itu tak mungkin."

Saizo hanya bisa membuka sedikit mulutnya mendengar apa yang dibicarakan pria itu. Kali ini otak jenius tidak memahami makna dari perkataan orang tersebut. Ia binggung apakah orang ini kekasih Mamanya dulu.

"Matta nee~"

"Tunggu!" Teriak Saizo.

Ia menggenggam tangan pria tersebut dengan erat ia bisa merasakan seberapa lembutnya kulit pucat tersebut di genggamannya. Ia memandang wajah pria itu dengan raut yang sulit diartikan.

"Ikutlah denganku ke rumah." katanya lirih.

Pria itu memandang bocah merah muda dihadapannya dengan bingung.

"Kenapa kau mau mengundangku minum teh?" tanya pria itu dengan nada bercanda.

"Aku harus membuktikan sesuatu dan kau harus ikut!"

"Huh?!"

Saizo pun menyeret pria itu dengan kekuatan monster.

.

.

Di Halaman belakang keluarga Uchiha terlihat Nyonya Uchiha yang sedang menjemur pakaian sambil sekali-kali mencuri pandang pada Suami-nya yang terlihat sering mendengus.

Sakura pun menghela nafas melihat Suaminya yang sedang Bad Mood.

"Sasuke-kun, aku tau kau bosan." kata Sakura dengan lembut tampa menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Hn."

Sakura pun memutar bola matanya mendengar saat mendengar sahutan judes dari Suami tampan -nya.

'Gawat kau juga bisa ikutan bad mood juga kalo begini, shanaroo!' teriak Inner-nya.

"Kalau kau bosan," kata Sakura sambil berjalan ke arah Sasuke dan duduk disampingnya. "Lebih baik kau mengawasi Saizo yang tengah berlatih dengan Inojin, Anata."

Sasuke pun melirik Istrinya sekilas. "Kenapa kita tidak melanjutkan yang tadi saja."

"Tidak bisa Sasuke-kun! Aku sedang banyak perkerjaan dirumah, nanti malam saja." kata Sakura dengan tegas.

Sasuke pun merengut mendengar penuturan Istri cantik-nya tersebut.

 **Brak!**

"Mama! Tadaima!"

 **Tap!**

 **Tap!**

 **Tap!**

Tiba-tiba saja acara ngambek Sasuke terhenti karena Saizo yang datang dengan orang yang sangat ia kenal.

"Saizo, kenapa kau membawanya kesini?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap pria bermata kuning yang berdiri di belakang anak -nya.

"Mama," kata Saizo menghiraukan Sasuke.

"Oi, oi kenapa kau membawa ku ke suasana menegangkan ini." tanya pria itu.

"Diam lah sampai aku bertanya padamu," kata Saizo dengan nada yang serius. " Aku tak menerima penelokan!"

"Heh! Aku tau sifat siapa ini." sahutnya.

"Ada apa, sayang? Apa kau mau bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Saizo pun menatap tiga orang dewasa di sekitarnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya pertanda gugup. Ia sedikit ragu untuk mengatakannya tapi rasa penasaran yang sudah sampai keubun-ubun ini membuatnya harus menanyakan ini kepada Mama dan Papa yang sedikit diragukannya kebenarannya.

"Mama ap-"

"Teme!"

Tiba-tiba saja saat Saizo ingin menayakan sesuatu yang menurutnya penting. Sang Nanadaime Hokage mendatangi rumah mereka mengunakan Hiraishin no Jutsu -nya.

"Chi, kenapa kau memanggil ku seperti itu didepan anak ku, Dobe!" kata Sasuke sambil mendesis.

"Kau juga jangan memanggil ku seperti itu-ttebayo!" kata Naruto dengan suara yang bisa terdengar sampai kedai Ramen Ichiraku dan membuat Teuchi hampir menumpahkan satu mangkok Ramen.

"Sudah berapa kali aku memperingatkan kalian!" kata Sakura dengan suara yang sangat menyeramkan dan membuat semua yang berada di disana mengidik ngeri. "Berhenti bertengkar, shanorooo!" katanya sambil menujuk kedua kedua rival yang sudah berlutut memohom ampun kepada Nyonya Uchiha.

"Ha'i, Hime-sama!" kata keduanya berbarengan.

"Eh'em!" Pria yang di bawa Saizo berdehem.

Tolong jangan lupakan aku, Hokage dan Sasuke-kun." katanya dengan nada yang lembut sambil tersenyum. Oh! Dan jangan lupakan tawa 'Khu... Khu... Khu...' -nya yang membuat Naruto dan Sasuke merinding seketika.

"Kau?! Ba-Bagaimana bisa-ttebayo?!" kata Nanadaime.

"Jangan bertanya sesuatu yang tak penting." kata pria itu.

"Apa maumu kesini Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku mau numpang makan-ttebayo," kata Naruto dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu. "Hinata sedang ke rumah kerabat jauhnya bersama Hima dan Boruto sedang ada misi hehehe."

"Hn." sahut Uchiha family berjemaah.

"Kalian kompak." kata pria itu datar.

.

.

Waktu pun berlalu begitu cepat. Setelah menyelesaikan makan malam yang sangat ribut karena kehadiran Naruto yang selalu bertanya pada pria yang tak asing lagi bagi SasuSaku and Naruto.

"Sudah berapa kali ku bilang," sang pria yang diragukan kelaminnya itu berkata. "Jangan bertanya sesuatu yang tak penting." Saizo mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan gugup. Ia memandang ayahnya yang sedang meminum Ocha dengan tenang dan menghiraukan keributan yang terjadi di dekatnya.

"Ini kue mochi -nya silahkan icip-icip." kata Sakura.

Ia pun memandang anak merah muda yang mirip dengannya itu dengan heran. "Kenapa Sayang? Kau terlihat tegang."

"Mama, sebenarnya siapa orang itu?" Saizo menunjuk Pria yang di bawanya kerumah.

Semua perhatian pun menuju ke arah Saizo. Sang Ayah yang mengerutkan dahinya, Naruto yang mengeluarkan wajah binggungnya yang terlihat bodoh dan Pria yang tak asing lagi bagi keluarga Uchiha kecuali Saizo yang baru hari ini mengenalnya.

"Eh, bukankah kau yang membawanya ke mari?" sahut Sakura binggung.

"Aku baru pertemu dengannya hari ini," Saizo pun menghela nafas seperti orang tua yang sedang menjalani jidup yang berat karena harus menggendong cucunya yang sangat berat tiap hari. "Ia mengaku mengenal kalian, jadi siapa dia?" tanya Saizo sambil memandang lurus mata Mama -nya.

"Di-"

"Bukan urusanmu," kata Sasuke memotong perkataan Istrinya. "Kerjakan Pr mu, Saizo."

Saizo pun bangkit sambil mengenggam tangannya. Ia memandang Sasuke dengan tajam.

"Kau tau Papa? Aku sebenarnya ragu untuk mengatakan ini!" teriaknya.

"Oi, Saizo tenanglah-ttebayo." kata Naruto.

"Aku yakin sekali kalo kau bukan ayah ku!" teriak Saizo.

 **JLEPPP!**

Hati Sasuke sakit Bagaikan tertancap ribuan kunai beracun tak kasat mata saat mendengar perkataan Putra satu-satunya tersebut.

"Nani?!" teriak Sasuke.

"Wow." ujar Pria misterius tersebut.

"Kok aku merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada rumah ini yah -ttebayo." kata Naruto.

"Saizo-kun, kau tak boleh berkata seperti itu pada Papa mu sendiri." tegur Sakura.

"Kau tau?! Kau hanya pria tua sok keren! Aku bahkan lebih tampan ketimbang dirimu!" teriak Saizo yang menghiraukan teguran Mama-nya.

"Apa yang baru saja kau katakan?!" teriak Sasuke yang terlihat mengeluarkan chakra keunguan di sekitar Tubuhnya.

"Aku yakin sekali pria cantik berambut panjang ini adalah ayah ku yang sebenarnya!" teriak Saizo yang membuat seisi rumah menjadi gempar.

"Eeeeee?!" teriak Sakura, Naruto dan Orang yang diyakini Saizo sebagai Ayah sebenarnya.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang sudah mengaktifkan Eternal Magenkyo Sharingan dan rinnegan -nya.

"Jadi menurutmu Orochimaru lebih baik dari pada aku!" teriak Sasuke dan tampa sengaja sengaja mengaktifkan Susano'o mode sempurna dan sekali lagi menghancurkan kediaman Keluarga Uchiha.

"Oh! Tidak rumah ku!" teriak Sakura dan langsung jatuh pingsan.

"Oh tidak! Ini belum lunas!" teriak Sasuke dan juga ikut jatuh pingsan di atas tubuh sang Istri.

"Mama! Papa!"

"Rumah kalian hancur lagi-ttebayo."

"Kenapa kalian keluarga Uchiha suka sekali menghancurkan rumah?"

Dan Yamato yang kebetulan lewat di depan kediam Keluarga Uchiha hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Jangan lagi, aku ini Shinobi bukan tukang bangunan!" ucapnya kesal. "Sebaiknya aku segera pergi sebelum Hokage memanggil ku untuk membaiki rumah Sakura."

.

.

Saizo hanya bisa duduk termenung di lorong rumah sakit. Matanya memandang lurus pintu bernomor 410, di balik ruangan itulah pasangan Uchiha sedang berbaring tak sadarkan diri.

"Kau menyesali kata-kata mu," kata Orochimaru yang tiba-tiba saja sudah duduk disampingnya. "Aku ini bukan Ayah mu."

"Hn." sahut Saizo ambigu. Ia masih belum melepaskan pemandangan dari pintu didepannya.

"Tak seharusnya kau berkata seperti itu pada Papa mu sendiri, kau tau? Dulu ia adalah murid ku. Ia pergi ketempat ku untuk menjadi kuat dan bisa membalaskan dendamnya kepada paman mu,".

Penjelasan pria ular di depannya ini membuatnya manik hitamnya melebarkan.

"Apa maksud mu? Bukankah Papa sangat mengagumi Paman?!"

"Dulu ia pernah terjerumus kedalam kegelapan dan datang kepada ku, tapi sekarang ia telah berjalan kejalan yang terang kembali. Ibu mu, Nee-chan mu, dan dirimu adalah yang paling berharaga bagi Papa mu."

Saizo termenung mendengar penjelasan Oro. Ia sangat menyesal telah meragukan Ayahnya sendiri. Tampa disadari air matanya telah jatuh dan membuat sungai kecil di pipinya. Ia menangis tampa suara.

"Sudahlah," kata Oro menenangkan sambil membelai kepala Saizo lembut. "Minta maaf lah pada Papa-mu setelah ia sadar nanti." ucapnya dengan bijak.

"Selain tambah muda, sekarang dirimu menjadi sangat bijaksana-ttebayo." kata Naruto yang sudah mendudukan diri disamping Saizo.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali menggunakan Hiraishin no Jutsu?!" bentak Oro kesal.

"Aku dengar dari spoiler yang beredar kau adalah ayahnya Mitsuki, apakah itu yang membuatmu menjadi bijaksana-ttebayo?" Kata Naruto yang membuat Oro yang sedang kesal menjadi semakin kesal.

"Memang berapa umurmu?" tanya Saizo penasaran.

"Cukup tua untuk menjadi Kakek mu." jawab Naruto cepat.

"Bisakah kau diam!"

"Jadi kau setua itu, dan anak mu sebaya dengan Nee-chan! Benarkah?!"

"Sepertinya sudah waktunya aku pergi." kata Orochimaru sambil berjalan menjauh dan dengan sigap tangan Saizo menahan tangan Oro.

"Kau Belum menjawab pertanyaan ku! Apakah Mitsuki-nii anak mu?!"

Orochimaru pun menghela nafas dan berbalik ke arah Saizo. Ia pun tersenyum tipis.

"Tunggu saja jawabannya di Boruto the Movie besok." kata Orochimaru sambil tertawa 'Khu... Khu... Khu.' sampai lehernya memanjang dan pergi dari hadapan Saizo secepatnya.

"Huh?" Saizo pun dibuat bingung oleh kelakuan Sang pawang Ular.

"Eh'em!" kata Naruto berdehem.

"Sebaiknya kau meminta maaf pada Papa mu-ttebayo."

"Hn," sahut Saizo dan berjalan kedalam ruangan tempat Papa dan Mama-nya berbaring.

.

.

Kelopak mata Sasuke sedikit bergerak dan perlahan-lahan membuka dan menampilkan Oxny-nya yang memukau siapa pun di umurnya yang sudah tak lagi muda. Ia melihat ke samping dan berapa terkejutnya ia melihat putranya duduk di sampingnya.

"Hmmm, Papa." gumam Saizo.

"Hn,"

"Aku, emmm aku," ucap Saizo terbata-bata. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya memandang heran anaknya yang tumben menjadi canggung dihadapannya.

"Katakanlah," kata Sasuke datar tapi tersirat sedikit kelembutan di nada suaranya. "Kau ingin mengatakan maaf soal yang terjadi dirumah tadi kan."

"Hn, maafkan aku Papa!" kata Saizo dengan mantap sambil menatap mata yang serupa dengannya.

 **TAP!**

Sasuke mengetuk jidat Saizo menggunakan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"Bodoh! Aku akan selalu memaafkan mu, bahkan sebelum kau meminta maaf." kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Mungkin karena Mama mu waktu mengandung dirimu mengidam ingin dekat bunshin Dobe sehingga kau menjadi sedikit menyebalkan, eh." lanjutnya sedikit tersenyum lebih lebar. Saizo pun terpesona dengan senyuman Papanya yang jarang ditampilkan itu. Ia baru menyadari tidak ada lelaki yang lebih pantas menjadi ayah nya selain lelaki di depannya ini. Mereka berdua pun tertawa bersama.

"Untung kau tidak ku kutuk menjadi batu." kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Are?!"

 **END.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's Note:**

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama saya bisa juga menyelesaikan fic ini Ho ho ho...

Maaf yo kalo lama dan buat para review yang bertanya-tanya siapa pria misterius itu, kayanya udah terjawab deh hehehe...

And yang buat jawabanya benar selamat yo...

And aku juga mau minta maaf kalo bahasa ku bertele-tele dan membuat tidak untuk dibaca,

Dan makasih yang sudah baca dan review fic gaje ini #Bow

 **Thanks to:**

 **mxtcha, achi, popeye, zeedezly. clalucindtha, Fenny NH, coalachan, CherrySand1, caesarpuspita, jey sakura, Yukiyamada, Nafidah, dianarndraha, sjxjs, GaemSJ, ikalutfi97, Herawaty659, leedidah, kuhaku, exofujo12, popeye, fdestyalove, Babyponi, hanazono yuri, SHL7810, ikapuchino, marciana, Ayame Kirei, ayuniejung, ToruPerri, Guest, Niwa-chann, aitara. fuyuharu1, somebody, at10, intanm, memez. pramezti, AsahinaUchiHaruno Shafa.**


End file.
